


Domestic Bliss(and the Royal Family Crisis)

by Madiedoodle



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is the long suffering husband, M/M, Thorin is insecure, Thorin is only majestic sometimes, and Thorin loves him very much, and so is Bilbo, because Bilbo is a silly little Hobbit, but for now get a little bit of angst, domestic fics, eventually, not the wedding, part of the domestic bliss series, that'll come later, there will be a wedding fic at some point btw, they're both very silly but they'll figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More domestic bliss, in which Bilbo is a little bit insecure, and that leads to a little bit of chaos in the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss(and the Royal Family Crisis)

Bilbo Baggins was in a horribly, terribly, awfully bad mood, and Thorin could not figure out why. No amount of cuddling, talking, tea making, silence, and other such doings had cheered Bilbo in the slightest, and none of Thorin's questions had gotten any answers, all attempts receiving half replies or nicely worded answers that didn't answer the question at all. And it worried Thorin to no end, because what could have Bilbo so upset? And why, in the Maker's name, wouldn't Bilbo talk to him about it? Bilbo hadn't been this drawn and sad since their quest, and not even the arrival of the Sackville-Bagginses in Erebor had drawn such a reaction from him.

He tried to trace it back to the beginning, attempting to figure out what could have caused this change in mood. There had been nothing but the usual council meetings, none of which had been particularly upsetting, things that had been of little interest or importance at all. It must have been a personal letter from the Shire, but if it was then why wouldn't Bilbo talk to him about it? Not even the usual cheery letter from Hamfast had cheered Bilbo up, instead making him impossibly gloomier.

Thorin wasn't the only one who had noticed, and was certainly not the only one to make attempts to cheer the family Hobbit. Fili and Kili had often come by, using silly stories and random antics in an attempt to cheer Bilbo, earning only dull smiles and laughter that almost sounded like sobs. Dori and Balin often invited him for tea and a chat, something that they had previously done quite often, but was happening less and less frequently. Dis dragged Bilbo in for discussions on treaties and trade agreements, tasks that Bilbo completed with the same efficiency, but much more mechanically than he always had. Ori brought books up from the library for Bilbo to have a look at, but he only half heartedly thumbed through the pages before sending them back. 

It was one of Thorin's greatest fears, Bilbo being unhappy in the mountain, being unhappy with him, so unhappy that he would leave. He couldn't stand the thought of Bilbo being anywhere but there with him, but he was even more afraid of Bilbo staying and being unhappy. 

It was that fear that came to Thorin's mind and out of his mouth one morning, as he toyed with the ham that was quickly going cold. "Is it the wedding, Bilbo? Is that what is making you unhappy? Are you no longer happy here?" he asked, unable to look at Bilbo.

"Thorin" he heard Bilbo whisper, and the scrape of a chair moving back as Bilbo stood up, moving to sit in Thorin's lap, grabbing his face and forcing him to look Bilbo in the eyes. "Oh Thorin no, no that's not it at all. Marrying you would make me the happiest Hobbit there ever was, nothing about that could make me unhappy. It's just........I can't help but think that you would be happier with someone else. I'm just a silly old Hobbit, I don't know anything about running a mountain. I've been here for almost two years and I still can't quite tell the difference between a stalagtite and a stalagmite. I don't know your old stories, I don't know the songs, the dances, the parts of the culture that is so important to you. I don't even wear shoes, for Eru's sake. I have nothing to offer you Thorin, nothing that I could possibly give. I can't give you a family, I can't even give you a lifetime together because Hobbits don't live nearly as long as dwarves. I don't want to take that away from you Thorin." Bilbo said, voice slowly quieting to a whisper as he spoke, eyes soft and sad, the pads of his thumbs rubbing circles on Thorin's cheeks. 

 

Thorin didn't know how to react, whether he wanted to laugh or to cry, his Hobbit's words striking deep at his heart as he realized exactly what had been troubling Bilbo. He let out a soft breath, placing his hands over Bilbo's, thinking carefully about his response. "Any time spent with you is something I will treasure, Bilbo. Whether that is fifty years of five hundred years, I do not care. And the matter of a family? I have plenty of family, my dear Bilbo, and no need for heirs. There is nothing you need provide for me, there is nothing you need offer me. All I want is you, all I want is your happiness, your laughter, your wittiness, your ability to shut down the council by words or a glance. No one else would make me happy, because no one else is like you, Bilbo. I am not a young dwarrow, either, I will be lucky to live another sixty years, and from what I understand, you are about the same. There is no reason for your doubt, you are my One, that is not something that will ever change, no matter how long either of us live. You make me happy, without your shoes, with your mispronunciations of Khuzdul, with your Hobbit stories and Hobbit customs. And I want to make you happy, here, with my dances and music and stories, things that you can always learn, and if you don't then that doesn't matter, because you will be here and you will be happy, and that is all I want." he said, his mouth turned up in a smile as he grasped Bilbo's hands, their foreheads resting together. Bilbo was crying softly, shaking his head and quickly burying his face in Thorin's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

They sat like that for a long while, as Bilbo's sniffling subsided and their food grew ever colder. Neither moved, just listening to the other breathe, a moment of thought. It was Thorin who broke the silence, running his fingers through Bilbo's curls as he spoke. "I was worried that you wanted to leave. That you were homesick, that you were no longer happy here. To think that you thought I would be happier without you, I can't even bear the thought, Bilbo." he said, and Bilbo sat up to look him in the eyes again. 

"I'm sorry, Thorin. I'm sorry for pushing you and the others away. It just seemed like the best option, like it would hurt less when you realized you might be happier with someone else." he said, shaking his head as he seemed to realize the silliness of it, that Thorin wouldn't have stayed this long if Bilbo didn't truly make him happy. "I was behaving like a silly tween, running away like that. It won't happen again." he said, leaning forward to kiss Thorin on the nose. "A silly tween indeed." Thorin replied, gathering Bilbo into his arms and resting his chin on top of Bilbo's curls. "I'm sure the boys will be happy that you will no longer be "gloomy and grumpy". They miss your usual accomplicing to their antics." "I'll have to apologize somehow. Maybe I'll make those honey cakes that they love, it should be rather simple to buy their forgiveness." Bilbo replied, nestling into Thorin's chest. It was simple, returning to their normal chatter, their usual easiness, and Bilbo wondered why he had ever started to doubt them. Thorin was steady and solid, a constant, and he knew that even when he may doubt himself, Thorin would always be there to talk him through it. And Bilbo would always be there to rescue Thorin from council meetings, to talk to by the fire after a long day at court. They were a matched set, and he would never doubt that again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything else you want to see in this series, please say so! Because I am on a roll right now and need more ideas!


End file.
